


Set my World on Fire

by sopieseok



Category: NCT
Genre: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, NCT (Band) - Freeform, Seo Youngho | Johnny - Freeform, Ten X Johnny, these two SO belong together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopieseok/pseuds/sopieseok
Summary: Ten takes a moment to appreciate Johnny.A little thing that came to mind when reading Trashcan_On_Wheels' fic NCT Superpower AU.





	Set my World on Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeachSeoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSeoda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [NCT Superpower AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786226) by [PeachSeoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSeoda/pseuds/PeachSeoda). 



> A little thing that came to mind when reading Trashcan_On_Wheels' fic NCT Superpower AU. Johnny and Ten are sooper cute, I just had to write a drabble. Also, the author of aforementioned fic is super talented and I am very inspired.

Ten and Johnny are laying in bed after a long day, cuddling, as per their nightly ritual. Ten has his head on Johnny's shoulder, and is half laying on him, Johnny's head leaned up against his. Johnny has his arms wrapped around Ten, and neither of them could be more content.

"I don't think I could ever get tired of this." Johnny says happily, letting out a sigh that barely rustles Ten's hair. Ten smiles softly and raises his head, staring into Johnny's eyes.  
"What?" Johnny asks. He catches Ten staring at him a lot, but sometimes he wonders just how long he's being studied. "You would love for this moment to last forever, wouldn't you?" He asks Ten, knowing that he would get a good answer.

"I could make that happen," Ten smirks. "It would last forever for me and only a fraction of a second for you." Ten cocks his head to the side. 'Freeze,' he thinks. Johnny becomes completely still below him, but his facial expression is beautiful. His dark eyes look upon Ten in a tender way, a soft blush covers his cheeks, and his lips are curved in a warm smile. Well really, now that Ten thinks about it, everything about Johnny is warm and loving. Who better than he to possess the abilities of Fire? Smiling widely, Ten thinks 'Now.'

"You did it again just now, didn't you?" Johnny asks, and Ten feels Johnny's breathing and heartbeat against his chest once more. 

"You set my world on fire, Johnny." Ten says, sighing contentedly, his smile softening. Ten watches as Johnny beaks into a grin.

"Oh really?" He poses.

"Yes," Ten replies, "Millions have been lost in the inferno." His smile widens once again, cheesing at his own joke. Together they laugh, and Johnny pulls him closer. 

Their love was truly one of a kind.


End file.
